dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticons
Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) are one of the primary factions in the DC Universe. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, Obtaining the powers of the AllSpark, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Unlike the Autobots, whose leader is a Prime bearing a Matrix, the Decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict, given how generally every Decepticon thinks that they're the most powerful. Also, the Decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. More than a few have a sense of honor, while others believe that Cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. Their maiship known as an Decepticon starship called The Nemesis. Kaon is also an Decepticon-controlled city-state at the south pole of Cybertron. "The Decepticons are a malevolent race of robot warriors, brutal and merciless. The Decepticons are led by a single undeviating goal: total domination of the universe." :——Narrator, Secret Files of Teletraan II. Known Decepticons Here is a list of signature Decepticons: * Abominus ** Hun-Grrr ** Blot ** Cutthroat ** Sinnertwin ** Rippersnapper * Apeface * Astraea * Astrotrain * Backlash * Barricade * Blackout * Blastcharge * Blitzwing * Breakneck * Bruticus ** Blast Off ** Brawl ** Onslaught ** Swindle ** Vortex * Conduit * Contagion * Crankcase * Crowbar * Crumplezone * Cyclone Blade * Cyclonus * Deadheat * Demolishor * Derail * Devastator ** Bonecrusher ** Dirt Boss ** Hook ** Long Haul ** Mixmaster ** Scavenger ** Scrapper * Devcon * Diabla * Diggasor * Dirge * Dirt Tread * Drive-By * Downjack * Duststorm * Flamewar * Flatline * Firebreaker * Galvatron * Hardshell * Hatchet * Igor * Junkheap * Kickback * Knock Out * Laserblast * Loader * Lockdown * Lugboltz * Lugnut * Megatron * Menasor ** Breakdown ** Dead End ** Drag Strip ** Motormaster ** Offroad ** Wildrider * Mindwipe * Misfire * Mismatch * Mudflap * Obsidian * Octane * Oil Slick * Pandemic * Pounce * Predaking ** Beast Claw ** Divebomb ** Headstrong ** Razorclaw ** Tantrum * Quake * Ramjet * Rampage * Rampart * Ransack * Reflector ** Spectro ** Spyglass ** Viewfinder * Road Boss * Rollcage * Runabout * Runamuck * Rundown * Scourge * Screechcracker * Scravage * Sharpshot * Shellshock * Shockwave * Sideways * Six Shot * Skullcruncher * Skywarp * Slipstream * Slugslinger * Snapdragon * Snow Cat * Soundwave ** Buzzsaw ** Frenzy ** Laserbeak ** Overkill ** Ratbat ** Ravage ** Rumble ** Slugfest * Spittor * Spy Streak * Starscream * Stinger * Stormfleet * Strika * Sunstorm * Switchblade * Tankor * Thrust * Thunderblast * Thundercracker * Tidal Wave * Tomb * Traxes * Triggerhappy * Trypticon * Weirdwolf * Wildwire * Wingspan Subgroups * Ground Soldiers * Combaticons * Constructicons * Cyclonus' Armada * Decepticon War Machines * Horrorcons * Insecticons * Monstercons * Savacons * Seekers ** Coneheads * Stunticons * Sweeps * Terrorcons * Vehicons Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links *Decepticons Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Decepticons Category:Cybertronian Factions